1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coil winding apparatus, and more particularly to a coil winding apparatus which is adapted to automatically carry out the coil winding on a core of a motor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of coil winding apparatus which have been conventionally used is constructed in a manner such that a wire feed nozzle is actuated to accomplish the coil winding operation of which one cycle comprises raising, forward rotation, lowering and backward rotation carried out with the rotation of a motor, and a wire alignment guide arranged in the proximity to a slot of a core of an article on which a wire is to be wound to form a coil thereon (hereinafter referred to as "coil wound article") such as a motor or the like is concurrently traversed with respect to the wire feed nozzle.
Another conventional coil winding apparatus has been proposed which is so constructed that a coil wound article is inclinedly positioned with respect to a wire feeding nozzle, so that the coil formed on the coil wound article may be moved along the inclined surface of the article while the coil winding operation of which one cycle comprises raising, forward rotation, lowering and backward rotation is carried out.
However, in the conventional coil winding apparatus described above, the coil winding operation and the wire traversing operation must be carried out by means of a single drive source or a mechanism for traversing a wire is not provided. Thus, the conventional coil winding apparatus fail to wind a wire on a coil wound article in a regular order and with high precision.